The Angel and her Commando
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Rinoa x Lightning one-shot. Warning: Yuri, shoujo-ai


Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a one-shot yuri fanfic. Need some feedback on this. I don't know if I did a good job on it or not.

* * *

**The Angel and her Commando**

Éclair "Lightning" Farron wasn't supposed to be doing this. Sure she's a part-time bouncer at a lesbian strip bar, but she wasn't suppose to be putting her hands on a visitor there who she knows and deflowering them at the same place she works at.

_**One month earlier…**_

_**Fantasy Senior High**_

_In Fantasy Senior High, it is Co-ed dorm school with classes divided by males and female. They sometimes get sent out on missions in teams to deal with local trouble._

Rinoa Heartilly closed her locker and walked off to her classroom with her friends Tifa Lockhart and Yuna, looking depressed. It's been a week since her break up with her now ex-boyfriend Squall Leonhart.

_**Flashback**_

The week before, the school sent her and Squall on a B-Rank mission to rescue civilians from local monsters after the nearby town's barrier malfunctioned, letting them in.

Rinoa was pinned down trying to save a little girl. Squall noticed this and tried to help her, but didn't notice a stray monster hunting the mother of the little girl Rinoa was protecting. She was running to the safe point when the monster pounced.

"No! I'll be fine! Evacuate the others!" she shouted, holding the little girl close to her as she fended off the monster.

But of course, Squall has trouble trusting in people and believing in them, which led to a rocky relationship between them the past three years. With that, he continued over to Rinoa's location.

Rinoa noticed this as she kicked the monster off and screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

It was too late. The monster mortally wounded the mother, with her crying out in pain. Squall turned around, swore, and finally ran towards the monster, slaying it with Fated Circle.

"MOMMY!" the girl cried as Rinoa finished off her monster with her Vanishing Star gunblade and ran over to the mother.

"It's gonna be okay!" Rinoa reassured the crying woman as she applied several Cure-type Spells, with Squall looking on in shame, "You're gonna be fine!"

As Rinoa was healing the woman and her child, she threw a really dirty look at Squall, who flinched.

_**One week later…**_

Rinoa sighed as she sat down. Even though there were no deaths, that day still haunted Rinoa like a rash.

"Everyone." The teacher called to order, "We have new students joining us in our class."

Three girls walked through the doors, wrote their names on the board, and faced the class.

"My name is Fang. Please to meet ya!"

"I'm Vanille! Let's get along."

"…Lightning Farron…"

"Ok then." the teacher said, "Fang, you sit next to Rydia. Vanille, you sit next to Rikku. And Lightning, you sit behind Tifa."

As Lightning pasted Rinoa, they locked for one second, and unknown to each other, they felt the same weird feeling.

Lightning looked away quickly, looking confused as Rinoa thought, "What was that?"

_**Present**_

The latest mission had Tifa, Rinoa, and Yuna pairing with Cloud, Squall, and Tidus.

Even this was a powerful team, the mission ended in a complete failure due to Squall's miscommunication with the others, resulting with their target escaping from Rinoa's Limit, Angel Wings.

Later, the others were in a foul mood with Squall as tricking him and locking him up in his room.

Rinoa on the other hand, was extremely depressed. So depressed, she wandered into a bar, but didn't noticed that it was a lesbian strip bar. She made a beeline for the bar to order a drink.

"May I have a lemonade mixed with beer please?"

The barmaid smirked at her as she got to work.

Lightning just clocked out after throwing out a non-cooperative drunk out the bar and into the street. It's been quite a week for her. She succeeded in her first mission with her team of Snow, Sazh, Hope, Vanille, Fang, and her sister Serah.

After she settled in school, she got a job at the local lesbian strip bar after the owner, who was out shopping at the time, saw potential in Lightning to protect her business.

As Lightning was about to leave, she saw her classmate Rinoa leaving the bar after paying for her drink.

Ever since she saw Rinoa, she's been watching her; she couldn't help but noticed how cute and beautiful she was, and how sad she was. After a few more days, she came to a conclusion she never thought she come to: she want her.

Rinoa was just leaving when a hand closed around her wrist. She looked to see her classmate Lightning, who smiled a rare smile.

"Lightning-san?"

Lightning led her to a nearby empty private room with a sofa and started kissing her.

Rinoa blushed as she returned the kiss, as Lightning forced her to lie down onto the sofa, her tongue dancing in her mouth.

Rinoa broke the kiss as she gasped for air, her face showing arousal and her eyes misted over with lust.

Lightning sighed with relief. She expected resistance, but felt none.

"Your name…" She gasps, grabbing the back of Lightning's black shirt. "Tell me please..."

"Does it matter?" Lightning asked as she bit into Rinoa's neck, drawing blood, making her cry out as her hand squeezes the girl's bottom through her skirt, "You already know."

"Please!" The girl whines, arching against Lightning, "My name… is Rinoa."

"I know, Rinoa..." Lightning said as she kisses Rinoa with her blood, tasting the name. It tastes like an angel descending from the sky.

"Yours?" The hands clutching at Lightning's back move lower to her waist.

"Éclair…" she whispered as she started to peel off the upper part of Rinoa's favorite blue outfit. She fondled her breasts as she did, making Rinoa moan loudly and grabbed Lightning's ass. Lightning jumped at that.

"Okay then," she said she partly left Rinoa's top on, the clothes hanging off of Rinoa's harden nipples. Rinoa whined at that, red with embarrassment.

She then parted Rinoa's legs, took off her panties and put it in her pocket. Rinoa saw that, making her squirm in complaint. Lightning then sat her up on her lap, facing her, and put her leg between Rinoa's thighs.

Rinoa gasped as she uncontrollably started to grind on Lightning's leg, her hands moving over to Éclair's hips for support as she bounced on her leg. Éclair bought her down to kiss her, swallowing her moans.

Rinoa lost it as they moved faster, her top slipping off, fully revealing her chest. Lightning stopped kissing her and moved own to her breast, sucking on them. Rinoa buried her face in Éclair's neck, trying to block out the loud moans.

Lightning moved faster as Rinoa was at her peak. Just as she was about to climax, Lightning stopped.

Rinoa looked at Lightning, who was smiling a devious smile.

"Meanie." Rinoa said as she started to give Lightning a lapdance. It was Lightning's turn to start moaning as Rinoa disrobed Lightning.

"What is this?" she asked as took off Lightning's turtleneck.

"A l'Cie brand."

"So you're a l'Cie?"

"Correct my little angel."

"Wah!"

As Rinoa touched Lightning's l'Cie brand, Lightning's hand snaked its way down to Rinoa's pussy, clamping it around her hand.

Rinoa started moaning loudly as she continued her lapdance, Lightning's fingers starting to move in and out of her pussy.

It felt good. Far too good for the both of them. Lightning increased her pace, making Rinoa move a little faster.

After a few moments of moans from both girls, Rinoa buried her cries into Lightning's neck as she came all over her hand and legs.

"Éclair-san…" Rinoa panted.

"Yes?"

"May I ask why you're doing this to me?"

Lightning stopped and looked at her straight in Rinoa's eyes, "Because I love you."

Rinoa blinked, then smiled, "That's funny, because I was going to say the exact same thing."

Their noses touch as Rinoa said, "I love you too, Éclair-chan."

_Later…_

Lightning and Rinoa left the bar with their clothes back on.

"Do you have a ride home?" asked Lightning.

Rinoa shook her head. "I walked here."

"I see," Lightning took out a crystal and threw it in the air.

"ODIN!" she cried as she shot it with her Blaze Edge. A horse came out of the crystal and landed next to the girls.

"Come on." Lightning said as she mounted her summon and held out her hand. Rinoa accepted it and got on Lightning's lap.

"Hold on tight now." Lightning warned her as she grabbed the reins.

"I will. But I know you won't let me fall." Rinoa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lightning, who returned the smile as Odin rode off into the night sky.

"From now on, I'll be your commando."

"And I'll be your guardian angel."

**END**


End file.
